


Corn Mazes and Familiar Faces

by lxurxncestxn



Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphmau - Freeform, Filler, Filler With plot, Food mention, Garrance - Freeform, Garrance but different, Lords of Minecraft, M/M, MCD, MYS - Freeform, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Modern Setting, interdimensional, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: Garroth and Laurance Just can't stand being stuck in the house any longer, so what should they do instead? Garroth comes up with an idea that is (hopefully) safe.“Well, I was thinking, r-right? You’ve b-been here for quite some time, and still haven’t left our- my house. I’m admittedly getting w-worried about you!” Garroth started to scratch the back of his neck as he looked away, “and I get that this is all my f-fault and I’m super super sorry about that.. I’m just worried, you know?”
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Corn Mazes and Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Once Again a warning for food mention! I do hope you enjoy, and stay safe!

It’s easily been two weeks since Garroth had told Laurance to stay inside and not go out, and the repercussions were starting to show. He watched as Laurance moved to a new spot in the house for the fifth time that hour, with a small frown being present as the brunet did so. Garroth couldn’t help but feel bad, he was the one that was keeping Laurance inside all this time, after all. Surely he could go out soon.. Laurance, his Laurance, not the one currently in the house, said that he would have to spend some more time with his family, so he still couldn’t be home. That was something Garroth was.. almost thankful for. He still missed that Laurance, don’t get him wrong, he texts him everyday! It was just that having two Laurance’s in one house could be a bit of a problem; the blond would have no clue how to handle that situation.

Being stuck inside, right. He should focus on the current problem at hand. What could he even do to help the situation? Where could they go? Garroth pulled up a new tab on the laptop he had been using, and decided to start a list of stuff the two could do together outside, without being spotted by anyone. He racked his brain, thinking and mumbling to himself as he worked it out, before something eventually hit him. “H-hey, Laurance?”

The Ro’meave looked up from the laptop to see the other, who turned his head over from the chair he was sitting in. His hair was a slight mess, but his light blue eyes and fanged smile were the main focus of Garroth’s attention. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Well, I was thinking, r-right? You’ve b-been here for quite some time, and still haven’t left our- my house. I’m admittedly getting w-worried about you!” Garroth started to scratch the back of his neck as he looked away, “and I get that this is all my f-fault and I’m super super sorry about that.. I’m just worried, you know?” He looked back at the dimension hopper, hoping for a good response.

Laurance sat upright in his chair, and looked at Garroth, a slight smile to his face. “Don’t sweat it too much, alright? I’ve been through worse, although I admit being stuck in one place for so long is a bit odd. However.. I do trust your judgement, Garroth. If you think I should stay here for my own safety, I’m all for it.” The guard got up from his chair, and sat at the end of the couch Garroth was laying on.

“That’s the t-thing..” Once Laurance sat down, Garroth spoke again. “I do still think you’re better off inside, but I know that it isn’t r-right to keep you in one place! So… how about the fall festival?” He gave a small, crooked smile, before explaining more. “Basically you go and play a whole bunch of games and eat good food!”

Laurance went to agree, and then paused. “But wait… doesn’t that go against your whole ‘not letting anyone see me’ plan?” He tilted his head. 

Garroth couldn’t help but giggle slightly at Laurance’s little head turn. That’s one thing that both Laurance’s had in common: acting like a cat. “Yeah I know.. b-but that’s only with the people that we know. At the festival, we aren’t going to know a-anybody, meaning you’ll be j-just fine! Plus,” Garroth sat up, looking at the other. “You c-can learn more a-about our world!” 

The guard nodded, “Great, I’ll grab my armor and get ready to leave!” … “Or should I not do that?”

“You… probably sh-shouldn’t do that.” Garroth set the laptop on the coffee table, and closed it. The stickers of golden retrievers, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, and other things stuck to the top. Those things made him smile, but so did Laurance. Focus on the current conversation, “that’ll just give more attention to you.. I-I know!” Garroth stood up, and grabbed Laurance’s arm. “C-come on, let’s go downstairs through Laurance’s clothes. I-I’m sure we can find something f-for you!” He dragged Laurance off the couch, and started to head towards the basement door, Garroth didn’t even get to see the other’s small blush on his tan face as the two went down. 

The blond opened the wooden closet door, exposing all the shirts Laurance, his Laurance, had. They all were hung neatly at the top, organized by color. All the pants were laid at the bottom, each one folded almost perfectly. Garroth looked back at Laurance, “He worked in retail a lot during school,” and started to look through. “N-now lets see… what looks good together…” 

“How about..” Laurance stood next to Garroth, and grabbed something off the rack. He held it up to his chest, and looked over at the other. It was a dark green sweater, with lantern sleeves that extended out. “and then…” He grabbed black jeans off of the shelf, holding them next to the sweater that he grabbed. “This?” 

Garroth’s face had a strawberry tint as he shook his head. “Maybe not…”

“Oh come on, Garroth.” Laurance’s face suddenly had a smirk, a fang peaking out. “Are you just afraid that I’ll look so good and everyone will notice me?” He couldn’t help but laugh as Garroth went to defend himself. 

“N-no! I mean yes! I mean-” Garroth could just feel how hot his face was, he could also feel as Laurance placed an arm on his shoulder.

“I’m just being a flirtatious jerk.” He flashed a grin at Garroth as he started to calm slightly. “Now, let me change so that we can go and have some fun, okay?”

Garroth nodded, and started to head towards the stairs. “Yeah! Come upstairs o-once you’ve changed!”

“Will do!” Laurance called as Garroth shut the door, leaving him alone in the dark, cold basement. Laurance took a deep breath. Was he being too forward there? Laurance knows he can be forward at times and make people uncomfortable so he tries to be mindful of that but he just can’t help it. He’ll have to ask Garroth about it, if he remembers at least. Right, change clothes, he’ll do that. 

Laurance opened the door to the living room, now changed into the outfit he picked out before. He also now had a brown scarf, to match the brown boots he found in the room. Laurance was ready to go outside. “Well, let’s get going, shall we?” He headed towards the door, and smiled as he heard Garroth follow. 

The chilly air incased the two, blowing behind them as they walked up towards the huge gates before them. People walked in and out, cheering, laughing, all the sounds filled Laurance’s ears with delight. He liked this sound, of people being cheerful and hopeful. It was so peaceful to him, and reminded him of good times he had. He looked over at Garroth, who seemed just as excited as he was. His smile, his eyes that shined as they darted around the area. The blond looked over at the guard, holding his curly bangs. The wind was tugging at them, trying to blow them away from the werewolf’s head. “Well, w-what do you think?” 

“It looks fun, but we never really know until we go in, right?”

“R-Right!” Garroth nodded, pulling a map out of his bag, and folding it. “Here!” He handed it to Laurance, who smiled in thanks. “You’re g-going to need this incase we ever get seperated! I’ll t-try to make sure that doesn’t happen though..” He trailed off, before clearing his throat. “Now, let’s go have some fun!” Garroth grabbed Laurance’s hand, and dragged him through the gate.

Laurance looked over at Garroth, a small blush on his face as Garroth didn’t let go. “So, what do you want to do first? You seem to be an expert here.”

“W-Well, I am! Aph really likes to go here e-every year! Fall is her favorite season, so everytime this event c-comes around we all go!” Garroth looked ahead, “As for what we should do first.. I was thinking ring toss! Something s-simple, but still l-lots of fun!” 

“Sounds good to me.” Laurance just let Garroth drag him along, while he looked at the sights. There were pumpkins galore, the colors of orange and brown seemed to be so common with the decorations. There were balloons, lines of people just waiting for things.. more food such as apples, corn.. there was just so much. Not to mention the sounds! Music, people talking, glass being broken, people running across the leaves.. there was so much for Laurance to take in and not enough time, because soon enough the pair was at the ring toss game. 

“So, the rules are simple enough,” Garroth looked over at Laurance. “You j-just toss a ring!” Both Garroth and Laurance laughed at the explanation, before Garroth continued. “Here, I’ll be an example f-for you!” Garroth paid the host of the game before grabbing a blue colored ring, which was about the size of a soccer ball. “I f-find the best way to do it is to flick it, like this!” He tossed the ring with a slight flick of his wrist, and got the ring around the pumpkin first try. “See, it isn’t that bad compared to the games that are rigged for you t-to lose.” He shrugged, throwing more rings as the opportunity came. He made all but one. 

Laurance smiled. “You seem good at this.”

“Our- my, you know what I mean, friends say I’m a natural at this. I d-don’t get it myself, but.. I really like playing them!” Garroth grinned. “N-Now you try, I’ll pay for you.” As Garroth paid for Laurance’s attempt, he tossed the green rings over to Laurance, who caught them on his arm.

“Alright, I can try.” He attempted to mimic what Garroth showed him, tossing the ring over to the pumpkin. He… almost made it, the ring bounced off the front of the pumpkin and rolled back towards him. “Oh.” The brunet laughed at his attempt, and covered his mouth with his hand as he did so. “Whoops.”

“You h-have three more rings, Laurance!” Garroth chuckled. “Go ahead and try again.”

“Yeah yeah.. Usually I have pretty good accuracy so I don’t know what that was.” He tossed the second ring, and watched as it.. landed perfectly! “Success!” Laurance grinned.

Garroth smiled as well, as he looked at Laurance get excited over something which seemed so small to Garroth, but he didn’t care how simple it was. Laurance’s sky blue eyes were full of excitement as he tossed the next ring, making it again. “And again!” Garroth encouraged.

Laurance nodded, and tossed the final ring, just tossing a bit too far. “Just a fluke.” He shrugged, Laurance didn’t want to admit the reason he missed his because he was thinking of the person beside him.

Garroth chuckled. “Yeah. Maybe we’ll come back later. However, there are some o-other things I want to show you!” 

Laurance followed as Garroth left the game, waving to the host as the two left. The sun was slowly starting to set over the horizon, making the sky a nice orange, with hints of pink. He continued to be amazed at all the attractions around the festival, which were designed to get people’s attention. It definitely worked on Laurance, but he still followed Garroth over to the next game. 

“Now, let me explain everything before you give judgement.” Garroth laughed at what he just said, before continuing. “T-This is a dunk booth! You a-aim a ball at the target and throw, if you hit the target j-just right, that person falls into the water below.”

“And they get out afterwards.. right?” 

“Of course! D-Don’t be concerned. This is just all just for fun. The p-people who get dunked know what they’re doing. Trust me, I’ve b-been dunked many times.” Garroth looked away as he recalled memories, before looking back at Laurance. “How about you try?” Garroth paid for Laurance’s game, before handing him the baseball. 

Laurance looked at the ball in his hand, and at the target. After a moment, he threw, and hit it exactly in the middle. He quickly looked over at the person sitting down, and grinned as they got dunked into the water. “First try!” He looked over at Garroth, who nodded in approval.

“T-That was a good shot! Glad I’m not the one who was getting dunked.” The two laughed for a moment, and then looked at each other with a smile. “L-Let’s let that guy get set up for the next person, there a-are other games to play.” 

“Yep, I’m right behind you.” 

The two walked through the place once more, before Garroth stopped. “Hmm. H-How about we do this?” Garroth pointed ahead of him, to a giant field of corn. The stalks were extremely tall, towering over both Laurance and Garroth.

“What is it?” Simple question.

“It’s a maze! Simple answer, right? People sometimes try to s-scare you, but that’s only really late at night. It’s about sunset, s-so we shouldn’t have people trying to scare us.” 

Laurance paused for a moment, “Why wouldn’t we just wait until later?”

“T-The honest answer?” Garroth smiled. “I don’t w-want your s-self defense to kick in and accidently hurt someone-”

The guard bursted out laughing, his smile wide. “Okay, okay, I understand that.” Garroth couldn’t help but stare at Laurance, who was genuinely laughing at the comment Garroth made. Laurance was really pretty, did Garroth ever mention that before? The guard was extremely pretty, and- Garroth snapped out of it, as Laurance moved to stand beside him. “Well, let’s go through this maze, yeah?” 

“Y-Yeah!” 

The two entered the corn maze, Laurance tried to find a way to describe it. The corn was tall, and seemed to be very dry. There were cobwebs all around, with spiders in them. Laurance didn’t care to find out if the spiders were real or not. Sometimes the two would come across something random, and Laurance just had to stop and look. Garroth found this funny, almost, seeing as Laurance did this so often.

This time, Laurance was looking at some broken glass, trying to see if it meant anything. He thought he heard Garroth say something, but he wasn’t sure, so he kept looking. Once he got up to talk to the other, however…. the tall blond was nowhere to be found. “Uh oh.” Laurance said to himself. “I lost him.”

Laurance took a deep breath, and moved some hair out of his face. “Am I anxious because I’m alone? Yes, yes I am.” Okay, listen. Laurance has been with Garroth the whole time he’s been in this world, because when you live in a world for your whole life, you could be considered an expert. By Laurance’s standards, anyway. He knew Garroth couldn’t be too far. This maze wasn’t so big.. right? 

“Just stick to the right wall, and never leave. You’ll eventually find your way out.” His blue eyes wandered over to the right corn wall, which he kept his eyes on as he walked. Laurance didn’t want to get lost, or even worse, run into anyone. He would have no clue what to say! 

Laurance was so focused on the right corn wall, and his own inner thoughts, he didn’t even notice Garroth until he bumped into him, causing the blond to fall. “Shit-” Laurance spoke aloud, and looked down at the ground. “Are you okay? I’m sorry-”

“I-I’m fine!” Garroth quickly replied, dusting some off the hay off of his blue jeans, “I just d-didn’t think you wouldn’t stop walking-”

“That’s my fault,” Laurance laughed, “Apologies again, need a hand up?”

“Would be h-helpful.”

Laurance pulled the other up, and then pulled him in closer, so that the two’s faces were almost touching. The swordsman could feel his face heat up, and he watched as Garroth’s blush grew. “Whoops, a little close, huh?” He couldn’t bring himself to pull away, though. Having Garroth this close to him, it felt so right. Laurance’s eyes looked at Garroth’s dark blue ones, and slowly went down to his freckles, and then to his lips. He was almost tempted to kiss him. Almost. That would be some serious boundary crossing.

Garroth was trying to pull his thoughts together. He didn’t want to let go of Laurance’s hand now that the two were so close together, but he knew if he didn’t pull away, Laurance might never. So eventually Garroth did, with some slight regret, pull away from Laurance. “Yeah, a-a little!” The two chuckled awkwardly, silence following, before Garroth continued the conversation. “While looking for y-you, I found the way out, ready to go?”

“Mhmm, I’ve had enough of this corn maze.” The two laughed, as Laurance followed Garroth once more, making sure not to lose him this time. 

The two decided to get some food, before heading towards the gates again. The two decided to take a small break and come back tomorrow, they came quite late so they didn’t get to do much, all the games were closing. 

Laurance put the spoon of ice cream into his mouth as the two walked, listening to Garroth talk about other games Laurance just HAD to try, getting Laurance more and more excited for leaving the house again tomorrow. Before the two could leave, however, Garroth stopped dead in his tracks. “... What’s wrong?” Laurance turned his head over to where Garroth was looking. 

There was a woman, probably around their age. She had orange hair, and tan skin. Red eyes… and a witches hat. There was no doubt, this was Lucinda. Well, this world’s version of Lucinda, anyway. “Garroth,” Lucinda walked over towards the pair. “and Laurance! So good to see you both. I thought you were out of town for a couple days..” She turned her attention towards the latter, who just waved in return. 

What should Laurance do? Or say? Garroth said this was going to be fine and that they weren’t going to run into anyone they knew. Uh oh.

“W-Well you s-see..” Garroth stuttered more than usual, trying to get a response out. Laurance so wished he could help like he usually does, but for once in his life, he had no clue what to say. He just let the blond continue on. “W-well..”

“Are you two hiding something?” Lucinda cut straight to the point. “It’s okay, you boys can tell me anything, remember?” She smiled, and Laurance felt himself physically relax. She was so much like the Lucinda he knew back at home.

Laurance leaned over to Garroth and whispered. “S-Should we tell her? I’ve been stuck here for two weeks and she might be my first lead to get back home..”

Garroth waited before a moment, as if weighing all the options, before nodded, “Y-yeah. Out of everyone h-here, she’ll understand.” Garroth took a deep breath, and looked back at the witch. “Lucinda?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a problem.”


End file.
